


梦到内河

by eersign



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋勉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eersign/pseuds/eersign
Summary: 自那日遗下我，我早化作磷火。
Kudos: 1





	梦到内河

01

Suho被吴世勋扑在床上的时候，视线越过他宽阔的肩背而落在虚掩的门上。他控制住自己的表情，不能笑得太过恶人得逞。

他来之前，曾带着无比愤怒的情绪，静坐在一块巨大的岩石上，冷风吹了他好久，让他感到肌肉筋膜僵硬得很，现在手脚并不灵活地动作着想要缠住吴世勋。

他的姿态妖媚又诡异，像妖精捕获猎物，像水草缠住失足落水的旅人。

吴世勋吻着他的脖子，把灼热的呼吸含在嘴里，闷闷地说不清楚话。

Suho蹭着身体贴近吴世勋的耳朵，伸出舌头舔了一下。

异样，但是是异样的快感。

Suho又含住他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻咬住碾磨，手搭在吴世勋的背上，隐隐约约地用劲把吴世勋更近地推向自己。

他很满意地欣赏吴世勋知情知趣地搂着他，冷白色调的手还紧紧揪着他的西装，不舍得放手。

吴世勋的手慢慢上移，一路游走到Suho的脖子，温热干燥的触感让身下的人很受用。。

然后这只手掐住了他的脖子，Suho在那一瞬呼吸被截断了，温热变成了灼烧。

“你到底是谁？”吴世勋也觉得自己有点明知故问了。

Suho咬牙切齿，他最讨厌的就是，这样的灼热，会让他想起火焰带来的伤痛。他颤抖着呼吸，双腿交叠剪住吴世勋的腰，仗着吴世勋现如今恶劣的状况，拍开吴世勋掐在他脖子的手，一扭腰翻身坐在吴世勋身上。

吴世勋的手从Suho的锁骨处脱力慢慢滑下，Suho挑了挑眉，挑衅地开口了：“认出来了？”

他对这个Sehun的本体用了点药。

即便如此，吴世勋还是能分辨出来他不是他，但是还是太晚了，也不知道是在静待一个合适的时机杀死他，还是真的就才刚刚发现呢。

这个世勋也和我的世勋一样，迷迷糊糊的，不着调。

“至于连你亲的人抱的人是谁都分不清吗？”

Suho吐出这些话，却觉得说起这个他难以再笑出来。

他不是心硬的人，或许正因为他不是心硬的人，才会来今天这么一遭。

吴世勋眉头锁紧，额头已经冒出细汗，“赶紧走，别逼我动手。”

“现在你能拒绝我吗？”Suho往前动了动，蹭了蹭吴世勋的小腹。

是直白的报复。

就像当初Sehun无法拒绝金俊勉。

不论是谁先伸手的，那都是一个合谋的、针对他的伤害事件。

吴世勋的眼睛深沉如海，“我不明白你在嚣张什么。”

很好，很好，是不是“吴世勋”这种生物就很擅长惹怒他。

“很快你就知道了。”

“知道什么？”

“那要看你多快了。”

Suho俯身躲进吴世勋怀里，把手垫在他的背后，头躺在他的胸膛上，营造出含糊的亲昵，“我想不会太快吧？”

他知道手要往哪里放，舌头要舔上哪里，即便吴世勋再抗拒，也不能承受这些。

何况，他真的会抗拒吗？

不过是有意做梦。

Suho觉得自己简直就是人类书上说的那种妖精鬼怪，会用卑劣但不可抗拒的手段诱惑无辜的人，丝丝缕缕又不可摆脱地缠上他，攫取对方的精力、财富和生命，来达到自己的目的。

或许我是个厉鬼，Suho想，听说那是由于心头怨恨难以消解而滞留人间为恶一方的鬼怪。

吴世勋的呼吸越来越沉重，终于手颤抖着按在Suho的背上。

终于翻身把他压在身下。

终于吻上他的唇齿。

终于进入到一个无比亲密的姿态。

这样的怀抱，会让Suho觉得终于不再被抛弃。

但身体上的快感反而让Suho无法集中精神，但想起来正在自己身上撩拨着情热的人，不是他的那个人，Suho有意回避着这件事，所以总是一边发出孟浪的声音，一边想东想西。

其实本来是两个敌对的人，又都心思清明，并不是看不透皮相。

但只需要一点恍惚，一次松懈，一个明显但识不破的陷阱，碰上足以趁虚而入的那一刻钟，就可以发生这样莫名其妙的缱绻，手脚温柔地抱拥着在暮色昏暗中翻滚。

这不是Suho真正想要的，但也不算意外，计划之内。

直到吴世勋突然把他从身上掀下去，呼吸慌乱，眼里沉默的海有了波澜。

Suho感受到红色的，危险的，浓重的气息在房间里蔓延。

并不轻松的气氛，让他觉得他的重头戏来了。

他又找回了那个零点的痛楚和怨恨，被强行按捺下去的怒火终于再次席卷而来。

他好整以暇地抻平身上的衣服，从床上翻下来，不紧不慢地晃到门口的金俊勉面前。

金俊勉盯着他，不加掩饰的愤怒和不解，这个反应也让Suho同样不加掩饰地勾起嘴角。

于是Suho凑到他的耳边，声音很柔：“别怕，你和Sehun的事情，我也都告诉他了，你们打平啦。”

金俊勉轻轻地退了一步，眼里有些难解的质疑：“我没有，那是他……我……为什么这么对我？”

Suho侧身，眼神朝着吴世勋转了一下，“我不想告诉你什么，你把话留着和他说吧。”

意料之中金俊勉没有再开口。

也没有人再说话。

直到吴世勋想要走过来推开Suho和金俊勉解释什么些没有意义的东西的时候，金俊勉抬了抬眼，露出眼底的阴霾，隔着静默的空气给吴世勋递出去一句话，“你都知道了？”

吴世勋愣在原地，“知道什么？”

金俊勉不安地皱起眉头。

Suho露出今天第二个得偿所愿的笑容，第一个在金俊勉目睹他和吴世勋的鱼水之欢的时候他就已经拥有了。

不顾金俊勉的推拒，他双手环住这个和自己镜像一般的身体，下巴搁在金俊勉的肩上，喃喃地密语：“我骗你的，他不知道的，但现在轮到你和他解释那个晚上了。”

他感受到金俊勉呼吸一滞，他懂这种感觉，就像不久前，他被吴世勋掐住脖子，就像他每一次回忆起那个零点。

“虽然比我的世勋差一点，但他也不错。”

“不过我们都是尝过他们的人，相信你也明白这种差异吧。”

“你真的更喜欢这个吴世勋吗？”

“不过只有杀了我，你才可能再次抢走我的世勋啊。”

金俊勉忍无可忍地推开Suho，呼吸已经不均匀，“你再多说我才会杀了你。”

Suho抱起手臂，欣赏了一会儿金俊勉的慌乱和无措。

金俊勉在这种不友好的眼神下，浅浅地倒吸一口凉气，眼神已经有些许恍惚，偶尔有几秒钟彻底失去焦距，声音微弱地开始重复：“别说了，你别说了……”

Suho向前倾了倾身体，打断了金俊勉的崩溃前兆，“杀我，就凭你？”

吴世勋三步并两步走过来扯开Suho，手里已经凝起风刃，“闭嘴！赶紧给我滚。”

他们不允许非战斗场合违法捕获俘虏，吴世勋正好在这个时候也不想再看见Suho。

他其实什么也不知道，这太诡异了，让他早就方寸大乱。

Suho摇摇头，出了门。

急怒和大悲的极点，让金俊勉感到周身的疼痛，无力且迷离，像是力量的流逝。

他合眼倒在吴世勋怀里。

最后一秒钟的清醒，耳边回响起刚才与Suho擦肩而过时，Suho又对他用只有两个人听得见的声音重复了一遍：

“就凭你？”

金俊勉知道Suho不是在说——刚才他扬言要夺他性命——这件事。

-end


End file.
